Diphenylamine and fluazinam are known fungicides, the former is mainly used to control storage diseases of fruits and vegetables, and the latter is mainly used to control diseases of field crops.
Patent CN101391981A disclosed the compounds having the following general formulas as intermediates to synthesize new polyhaloacridone compounds having fluorescene activities and potential pharmaceutical activity, in this patent, compound IV-A (KC1), compound IV-B (KC2), compound IV-D (KC3), compound IV-E (KC4), compound IV-H (KC5), compound IV-C (KC6), IV-O (KC7), IV-P (KC8), IV-Q (KC9), IV-R (KC 10), IV-U (KC11) were reported without any bioactivity data; U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,742 A disclosed compound 6 (KC7), 7 (KC8) and 8 (KC12), showing bacteriostatic diameter of 22.5 mm, 10.2 mm, 15.5 mm and 13.8 mm, 0 mm, 0 mm against blast of rice and canker of citrus fruit respectively at 500 ppm, compounds 6 and 7 exhibited 100% and 90% respectively control against pear scab; JP 2000169743 A reported the production process of Phthalocyanine compounds, in which compound KC 13 was mentioned.
Pesticide Science (1988), 24(2), 111-21 reported compounds XXIX (KC1), XXX (KC 14), XXXI (KC15) had some activity on relevant diseases at high dose such as plasmopora viticola; Journal of Medicinal Chemistry (1978), 21(9), 906-13 disclosed compound 28g (KC16) with some anti-inflammatory activity.

CN101391981A also disclosed the following compounds IV-I (KC17), IV-J (KC18), IV-K (KC19), IV-L (KC20) as intermediates to synthesize new polyhaloacridone compounds having fluorescene activities and potential pharmaceutical activity, but there was no any bioactivity reported.

Substituted cyanoaniline compounds disclosed in the prior art, in which the substituents on the right phenyl ring are mostly single substituent, however, substituted cyanoaniline compounds having general formula of the present invention, its right phenyl ring are double or multiple substituted phenyl group, or other nitrogen-containing 6-member heterocycle, were not reported.